The objective of this study is to determine whether prednisone and methotrexate are effective in the treatment of rapidly progressing hearing loss in both ears. This condition is called idiopathic progressive bilateral sensorineural hearing loss (IPBSNHL). Researchers feel that IPBSNHL is caused by inflammation. This inflammation is triggered by an autoimmune process or immune system reactions of the body against itself. Treatment has aimed at suppression or control of these processes with powerful anti- infmammatory drugs. Prednisone and methotrexate are drugs known to work with some autoimmune conditions and are approved byt he FDA, but not for the purpose of treating patients with IPBSNHL. Thus, for this study prednisone and methotrexate are considered experimental. There will be approximately 36 participants at this site and approximately 180 participants nationwide.